Torture Box
by Thals247Red.Archer
Summary: It starts out to be a regular day at the Titans tower, until the Titans East visit. What happens when Mumbo tricks Speedy and Raven into his new magic creation, The Torture Box? READ! PLEASE RavenXSpeedy,:
1. Chapter 1, Torture Box?

**T**orture Box

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Chapter 1

Raven was meditating in her room, repeating her chant over and over again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

She groaned, _great way to interrupt my meditation, _she got up from her current position and walked to the door, it slid open and appeared Robin, " Lunch Raven" he reminded her and left.

Raven draped her hood over her head and made her way to the "command room".

There she found Beast Boy making…Gross a tofu sandwich with olives, Starfire feeding Silky, and Cyborg and Robin eating their lunch. Raven walked over to the kettle and turned it on, pulled out her green tea and a mug. She sat down and waited for the kettle to finish heating. She sat there enjoying the silence expect the munching, slurping, and crunching when Starfire let out a loud, ear bursting shriek.

"What is it Star" Beast Boy asked, _yah what is it Star, it's not everyday you get to scream randomly without a reason _Raven thought."I have the most splendid idea my friends; we must do the inviting of our other friends, the Titans East, yes?" _No, why would we, not to be rude but they have jobs over there_ Raven thought to her self.

_Raven, be nice and I think it'd be nice, _Robin passed through her mind, stupid bond! "Yes Star why don't we, it'd be nice… right Rae" Raven folded her arms together, she grumble a sure and went to sit on the couch. The kettle suddenly screeched, so she got up and poured herself a cup at sat down silently.

"Hey Raven, why don't you call the Titan East for us" Robin asked her, she opened the bond…

_I hate you right now_

_No you don't_

_Yes I do pure hatred…_

_Aw common Rea, don't be that way_

_Too late, I already am, deal with it_

_Shame, that's not the way you talk to your leader Rea…_

_Weasel… _

_No name calling or else,_

_Or else what? You'll ground me,_

_Nope, you have to socialize with EVERY Titan east when they come over… I know how much you hate socializing Rea…_

_Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a weasel, Happy?_

_Too late, and if you don't, you have to fallow Beast Boy around 24\7, including, bathroom breaks, and sleeping!_

_I hate you…_

_Oh I know…_

Raven glared at the boy wonder, and you could see a sweat drop from his forehead, Ha. She called the Titans East from the big screen and appeared Aqualad,

"Hey Rave-"Speedy pushed him off and yelled,

"Move it Fish stick", he turned to the screen and smiled.

"What's up?" Beast Boy came up to screen,

"Nothing but the ceiling baby", he shouted proudly, Raven smirked, "You know you just hit on Speedy" Raven looked towards Speedy, and he looked sick, and creped.

"Raven, mind hitting Beast Boy" Speedy told her,

"Gladly," she smiled and whacked Beast boy in the back of his head,

"Ow" he mumbled and rubbed the spot where he got hit.

"Anyways" She started, "Robin wanted you guys to come over for no reason" she said plainly. He smirked, "Are you sure, because maybe it was you who wanted us to come over, and maybe that reason was to see me" He point to himself and still had a smirk on his face.

"No I'm sure" she said plainly and turned off the screen.

-The Titans East Arrive-

So far, since she still had to socialize with everyone she's had a **very **difficult conversation with Mas e Menos, a quite pleasant chat with Aqualad and Bee... all thats left is..._Speedy..._

Speaking of the devil...

"S'up Rea" she turned to see Speedy

"S'up nothing" Raven snapped

"Fiesty much arent we" He smirked

Suddenly the alarm went on, "Mumbo, at the city bank" Raven heard Robin

-At the Bank-

Raven stood there waiting, arms folded across her chest, Speedy stood beside her, he lowered his head so his lips were near her ear, "Wanna bet that I can take down Mumbo before you" He smirked. She didn't know why , but she was in the mood to show him wrong and kick his ass, she turned her head and smirked, "Your on"

They both dashed into the Bank, "Raven, Speedy!" they heared their leaders yell at them but they ignored them and continued. When they got into the bank, the doors slamed close and Mumbo was standing there and laughing, "You fell right into my plan, you _stupid Titans"_ He took out a glass box that sucked them in...

Speedy felt sick, he opened his eyes and found Raven sleeping on top of him huh...RAVEN!

"Raven w-wake up" he shooke her up, "W-where are w-we...Speedy?" They were on the ground in a black, dark box, on the wall a red dripping _paint I hope,_ Speedy thought writting appeared, it spelt...

**_You are in a Torture Box,_**

**_Stuck here until you die, _**

**_unless you find a way to escape,_**

**_which is impossible,_**

**_In here I will torture you by weather...things...and...stuff..._**

**_Trust me it's dangerous_**

**_-Mumbo_**

"You sure dont seem so sure of yourself" Speedy challenged. A big the thermometer lowered to -45_! _ It started to get cooled already, about half an hour later you could see frost growing on the walls,

"Hey isn't there something called _heating body_, or _warm body_ when you huddle with someone to keep warm" Speedy asked Raven, who just rolled her eyes

"Yes and it's called _body heat_ and don't even think about it" She grumbled and lightly nugged away from him.

"Come on Rea! Were gonna freeze to death and all you care about is your personal bubble?"

She ignored him, "Hey it's a win win thing, you don't die and I get to-" Raven didn't want to here so just cut him off by sitting in his lap, "Ah that's better" she rolled her eyes, "shut up and cuddle with me bfore I freeze", he just smiled and layed down and rapped his arms around her. She sighed and turned around so her front is facing him, she wrapped her arms around him and snugged her face in the crook of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2, That's Not Water

Torture Box

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Are you getting warmer", Speedy asked Raven, who is still wrapped in his arms, "Yah I'm fine, how about you" She asked. He sighed,

"Perfect", the two abandoned titans were enjoying the heat that was rating of each other until that same giant thermometer appeared on the wall and the temperature rose to a blazing hot heat. Quickly the two titans separated from each other, "Wait…" _Why don't we just use our powers to get out _Raven thought. "We could just use our powers to get out of here" she said to the archer, "Mumbo's not that stupid, he'd obviously take them away" Speedy responded, "see, I don't even have my bow and arrows" He pointed to his empty handed back. Raven sighed, "Well it's worth a shot", she called out her chant, "_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos"_ … Nothing happened…

"Well we survived the cold without turning into ice" Speedy ran his hand through his orange hair, "I'm sure we can last the heat and not sizzle up".

About 45 minutes has past and Speedy has no shirt on, boots, or socks and is still sweating like no tomorrow. Raven was boiling in her dark shaded clothing and has no cloak on, shoes, or socks and her sleeves are rolled up as far as they can go. Raven felt her tongue, _Never in my life, so far, has my tongue gotten this dry, _she thoughto herself. She tried wetting her mouth by swallowing some saliva, but barely had any left in her. She sighed deeply, she couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to close her eyes and forget where she is right now. Raven tried not to think about water, or any source that could refresh her from the heat.

_Splish… Splash… Slposh…_

Her ears perked up…

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop…_

She tightened her eyes shut, trying to block the water-like sound affects her mind is playing, _It's just your mind playing tricks, It's just your mind playing tricks, It's just your mind playing tricks,_ she repeated in her head… or is it?

Raven didn't know what to do…open your eyes…or…keep 'em close…She wanted to open them, wishing there is actually water, but is afraid to a disappointment, that there's none… She opened them…

To her delight a small pond laid in the far corner, she turned to Speedy, who had a stunned, joyful, and confused expression, if that's even possible.

"Water…" he breathed, he started to drag himself to the small pond, "It is quite small don't you think" she said while walking lower slowly towards the pond, Speedy turned to look at her stopping both of their steps, "Small? You care about it's size, it's water! Be happy," He turned his atention back to the pond and started to walk again.

Raven's eyes widdened, "EXCATLY!" She shouted and tackled him down to the ground, "What the hell?" she flipped him over, straddling his hips with her legs, and pinning his arms down with her hands, _Knowing Mumbo he could easily here what were saying. _So she leaned over, so her lips were close to his ears, "Think about it, Mumbo's a bad guy, why would he give in by sending us _water_, for all we know it could it could be poisonous".

Thoughts and Images ran through Raven's head about what that water could cause their death...

But Speedy had another thing in mind,

Thought and Images ran through Speedy's head on what a _romantic_ position they're in...

"Let's test it" he wispered to her, Raven got off (much to Speedy's disapointment). She grabbed her cloak and ripped of a strip and walked over to the pond. Still holding onto the fabric, she dipped part of it into the "water", the fabric started to sizzle then caught on green flames, quickly she dropped the piece of clothe and ran back, away from the pond.

"That's not water"


	3. Chapter 3, 5 Sided Box

Torture Box

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"I hate this", Speedy declared for the tenth time, he sat down beside Raven. It was still boiling hot in the box and the water turned out to be some sort of acid, so right now Raven and Speedy are resting until things change in the torture box so they won't have to put up with the heat.

_I should of out smarted Speedy on his stupid bet…_ Raven thought,_ now look where we are_…_Out smarted…Out smarted! I should just out smart Mumbo into telling me how he did this, obviously there's some sort of trick to this, since Mumbo's magic __**always**__ involves something so unnatural that's nothing like this, _Raven looked up, she squinted her eyes and could faintly see some light- although it's hard to tell considering the box is almost pitch black, you could only really see the acid pond.

She stood up and reached out her arms to figure out where the wall is. Her finger tips daintily touched a warm smooth surface, the wall. Raven let her arms go down, time to be smart.

"So Mumbo, you just plan on leaving us in here, till we beat your ass and escape, like always" I smirked, the red writing appeared on the wall,

_**Psh**_

_**There's no way you'll escape**_

_**I'm sure of it**_

_**You can't get out**_

"You don't seem so sure too us, anyways that's pretty much what you said all those other times you failed at beating us" she placed her hands on her hips.

_**NO! NEVER!**_

_**You won't get out**_

_**Not with my superior magic**_

_**And plus, what do you got? **_

"A smart, skilled, kick-ass play boy, acid water, sweat and a-"Speedy stepped beside her and finished her sentence, "Half demon half human, purple haired, and smart, tough empathy", He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What superior magic"? Raven asked in disbelief, "This is what you call magic?" She said motioning to what's around her, "Seems like complete garbage to me"

_**This is not garbage!**_

_**This is life threatening danger!**_

"Pa-lease, this is like walking through a field of flowers" Speedy said

"How does life threatening danger fit into snow, warmth, and a pond?" Raven laughed

"I doubt this is even magic" Speedy declared, "I've seen fake amateur magicians with better magic then this" Raven said

_**I've used magic in this more then anything!**_

"What? Did you put the weather woman under a spell just to make it snow?" Speedy said sarcastically, Mumbo's voice took out instead of writing, "NO! Complete magic" _I knew that writing was just a fade…_Raven and Speedy thought.

"I bet cha this box is just made out of Jell-O" Speedy said, "We could just walk right through it," You could feel the rage rating off of Mumbo,

"No, stupid boy, there's only 5 sides to this box…uh…uh...I meant to say…there's just…uh…No Way Out! End of discussion!" The two titans turned to each other, seeing the same expression in each others faces, confusion. Both had the same thoughts, _what did Mumbo mean only 5 sides and why would there only be 5 sides…_

The both sat down, ignoring the heat and sat in complete silence.

"A box regularly has 6 sides, bottom, front side, back side, left side, right side and top." Raven pointed out. Speedy thought about it for a while,"Does that mean ones missing?" He turned to Raven. "I don't think so, Mumbo's an idiot, but not stupid, he would definitely have all sides unless there's some sort of way he had no choice and it would have affected his magic", Raven explained.

No one spoke after that, no one knew what to say, no one knew what to do, no one knew what to think, and no one knew what would happen…

Until Speedy's head clicked…

"What if he did have no choice…"


	4. Chapter 4, Planing and Rating

Torture Box

Chapter 4

**(A\N) Sorry I haven't updated in so long, cuz my computer broke down, I've been very lazy which isn't a big surprise since I'm always like that and I actually have this other story I'm working on which I haven't even updated yet and all… -_- Plz review **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Recently on Torture Box, Chapter 3…

_End of discussion!" The two titans turned to each other, seeing the same expression in each others faces, confusion. Both had the same thoughts, what did Mumbo mean only 5 sides and why would there only be 5 sides… _

_The both sat down, ignoring the heat and sat in complete silence._

"_A box regularly has 6 sides, bottom, front side, back side, left side, right side and top." Raven pointed out. Speedy thought about it for a while, "Does that mean ones missing?" He turned to Raven. "I don't think so, Mumbo's an idiot, but not stupid, he would definitely have all sides unless there's some sort of way he had no choice and it would have affected his magic", Raven explained._

_No one spoke after that, no one knew what to say, no one knew what to do, no one knew what to think, and no one knew what would happen…_

_Until Speedy's head clicked…_

"_What if he did have no choice…?" _

_Raven and Speedy stared at each other…Raven sighed and placed her head on Speedy's shoulder, "I don't know…" The silence came back, Speedy just sighed, and "So, who do you like Raven?" Hey it's a conversation starter Speedy thought,_

_Who do I like, not BB he's too annoying, Cyborg's pretty much my brother, Robin's all Starfire's, Aqualad is…cute, Speedy…_

_"Myself" She said in her usual monotone voice._

**. . .**

"You must like** someone**" _'Why must he pry so much' _Raven thought to herself. The red headed archer inspected the mysterious purple eyed sorceress that sat beside him _cloakless_ for once.

"No I do not. Now quit prying" Raven threatend Speedy, but for him, he loved to get uder her skin...

"I'm just being curios Raven" Speedy retorted innocently as much as possible for him,

"Curiosity killed the cat." Raven leaned forward, with a deep death defying glare, "And in this metaphord, your the cat and I'm the curiosity" Raven finished, sitting back to her current position. Speedy gulped but kept his stand and gave her a toothy smile.

"If you had to level the guys; Me, Robin, Aquadork, BB and Cy looks from 1 to 10 what would they be?" Raven sighed in annoyence of his presents.

"Why would I waste my time answering such a foolish question that has absaloutly no meaning to?" In responce, Speedy gave her a cocky smirk and said, "One" he paused, sticking up his index finger as '1', "You never answered my first question" he pointed up his middle finger along with his index as '2' "Two, It has great meaning to since I'd like to now your perspectives and view of us and..." She rolled her eyes as he pointed his finger between his pinky and middle with the other two as '3' "Three, I will threaten to pick you up and toss you in the acidy water if you don't answer this question".

Raven scoff, "You-"

She never finished her sentence as Speedy effortlessly scooped her up in his arms, and over his shoulders. She yelled and threatened, kicked and shuffled, pounded and punched but he didn't let go or even wince neither complainned as Raven tried (but faild) to escape as he continue walking towards the death defying 'water'.

He threw back into his arms, bridal style and hovered her over the so called water, while she yelped and clung onto him for her dearest life,

"Speedy please! Don't drop me!" Raven screamed looking at his eyes and then glancing at the acid below her.

"Will you rate the guys's looks?" Speedy asked, giving her a questioning look,

He gave him a disbeliefe and bewilered look, "What? No of course not!"

He shrugged his shoulders and dropped her but catched her before she'd visit death, "Speedy!" She screamed as she gripped on to his forearms tightly.

"So...changed your mind?" He smirked and the terrified Titan in his arms, she nodded her head but glared at him as he held her back into his arms. At first Raven stiffened against his chest but actually manage too... '_Tolerate his presents'_

_*Giggle, He's so cuuuute, _Happle giggled inside Raven's head

_*Pur, His well toned chest aginst me feels so...Intriguing, _Lust purred who stood next to Happy

_SHUT UP! _Raven mentally shouted at her annoying emotions,

Finally back to where they had currently been sitting, Speedy recullently seat Raven down, letting her loose from his arms. Raven's once warm felt and proctectivly body now felt cold and alone, missing his tan and muscular arms wra- _WHAT! SHUT UP HAPPY LOVE AND LUST!_ Giggles erupted her thought and Intellegence's voice sounded: Actually, you Raven was the one that had thought of Speedy, not Happy, Love nor Lust.

Raven mentally gulped, as Speedy looked at her; a look saying Are-you-gonna-answer-or-just-look-around I sigh, "Beast Boy a 4 or 5, Cyborg is like my brother so... Aqualad a 6 or 7 and Robin a 8 and you-"

"Definetly a 9" Happy giggled as the joyful took over Raven for a split second and answered for her. Raven gasped and mentally killed Happy **over** and **over ****again** and **again**. Raven cursed as she realized she doesn't have a dark hooded cloak to hide her over red and pink flushed cheeks. The Archer smile and scooted closer to the blushing and angered Titan. He hesitently placed the palm of his hand against her redend, smooth and soft cheek. He sheepidhly smiled while leaning down, his forehead almost pressed against her's, "That's relieving" He said, a small blush creeping his cheeks. Raven's body accepted and so did **most** of her mind but something hitched at the back of it and she turned her head away. In addition, his hand fell back down away from her cheeks and a disapointed look filled his face. Raven scooted away, jus enough space between them,

"Back to the earlier discussion of Mumbo..What do you mean?" Raven asked confused by the archer's earlier words,

"Think about it" Speedy said, "We all know Mumbo's magic has a little twitch to it and usually involves giant gloves, his Hat, and unnatural things unlike what we're dealing with now"

"Continue…" Raven said, still not quite understanding.

"But this" I pause, motioning around us, "Is natural, weather and he doesn't do this type of magic so maybe…" Waiting for her to finish my sentence…

"The weather is not his magic, so he must have the box 5 sided so the box has an opening so the heat and cold weather can come in" **(A\N: If you don't understand, read the author's note at the end and I will explain)**

After they both figured out Mumbo's magic Torture Box, they preformed a plan. Using Raven's cloak and Speedy's shirt, they ripped strips of the fabric and knotted them all together in the form of a rope. Speedy would throw the hand-made rope over the top edge of one of the walls and make sure the end he throws has the big knot so it will get stuck. Speedy will do that while Raven distracts Mumbo. After they will quickly climb up and escape the box.

Let The Plan Begin…

**(A\N): The box has 5 sides and Mumbo has to have the top missing so the weather can enter the box and effect the two Titans…confusing yes but…ya I no...weird but please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5, Operation: Kiss n' Ditch

Torture Box

Chapter 5: Operation: Kiss n' Ditch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Previously on Torture Box (Chapter 4: Planning and Rating)

_After they both figured out Mumbo's magic Torture Box, they preformed a plan. Using Raven's cloak and Speedy's shirt, they ripped strips of the fabric and knotted them all together in the form of a rope. Speedy would throw the hand-made rope over the top edge of one of the walls and make sure the end he throws has the big knot so it will get stuck. Speedy will do that while Raven distracts Mumbo. After they will quickly climb up and escape the box._

_Let The Plan Begin…_

* * *

Speedy's POV

The heat soon died down and nothing is happening in the box. Right now I and Raven are now sitting against the wall beside each other shredding her cape in thick lines. I ripped apart the purple silky fabric and glanced over at the quite Raven. I suddenly remember how she 'rated' my looks and smirk. I scoot over closer to her, but she keeps her eyes on the job. He reminded himself how he almost his kissed her but she turned away, he frowned but a light bulb flickered in his mind.

"You done with those yet?" Her voice cut off my thoughts and I glanced down at her. I smiled and nodded, handing her the strips of purple I hade just stripped apart. First we plan on ripping our clothing (but having enough to wear to cover up respective parts) then pilling them up, after I'll have to tie them into knots. She gives her attention to the pile of clothing and frowns,

"We're gonna need more clothing, it's not enough" She said motioning to the small pile of purple fabric. I nod my head but inwardly smirk. I strip off my shirt and toss it at her. She glances at me with a questioning look but her stare diverts to my bare chest and a small pink-red blush appears on her pale cheeks. I smirk\smile at her but she looks away at starts to destroy my shirt. I take the shirt from her hands and ripe it in half. I hand her one half to work on while I work on the other.

Raven's POV

I tried not to stare and his chest, _his bare chest_ as Love, Lust and Happy's thoughts unfortunately intruded mine.

"**A six pack!"- Happy**

"_Well toned and chiseled too"- Love_

"_**To die for!"- Lust**_

'To bad you won't see the light of die if you keep coming with those thoughts!' I mentally threaten them as I angrily rip his red and yellow Titans uniform shirt in pieces. I watch of the corner off my eye to see him finished with his half. 'I don't like him…do I?' I think to myself. I shut my eyes and search through my brain to see the answers of my emotions.

"Easy, stick em' to the acid water" Rude declared, shrugging her shoulders,

"Lip to Lip Rae" Brave answered, while swinging from a tree branch,

"Ask him if he likes you!" Happy squealed,

"Well he's already half naked, the only thing you can do is get him in-"Lust began but cut her off,

"Forget I asked" I returned, ignoring their thoughts and continued to shred his shirt. As I finish the last pieces of it, I look back at the pile and groan. Speedy notices this and frowns,

"Here" he says, then reaches for my arms. I back away but his grip keeps me there. I watch as he rips the thread of the sleeves of my uniform. He adds the two purple sleeves to the pile and pauses.

"It should be enough" I say, looking at how much fabric we have. He nods his head and starts to tie tight and secure knots. I begin to get bored so I randomly twiddled my thumbs around.

Speedy's POV

I watch Raven flick and twirl her thumbs as I tie the knots. With a small smile on my lips, I continue.

"What can I do?" She asked, looking towards me keeping her thumbs still, I smirk and reply,

"You just stay there and look pretty" She raises an eyebrow but of course has a remark waiting to be heard,

"Sorry, Starfire isn't here" I look up at her and smile. Leaning down, I drop the tied cloths and tilt her chin up with my index finger and thumb; "I don't want Starfire here" I whisper but pull back and continue tying knots.

'Why would she think I want Starfire, no offense but she makes Beast Boy look smart.' Even though I know she's from a different planet, Raven's from another dimension and still is like the smartest person I know.

"And why not, wouldn't the famous archer want a pretty girl at his side" Raven retorted, folding her arms against her chest. I looked at her and smiled,

"I already have one" I pause but continue to tie knots, "She's not from here, she loves to read, looks perfect in blue and purple, has the most weirdest color of eyes and hair but that just makes her more beautiful and her personality is beyond any others" I say, thinking of Raven at the moment.

I study Raven's face expression but find nothing, "Personality, in a good way or a bad way?" I smirk and whisper to her ear,

"In a great way"

Raven's POV

I hold back my blush and try to ignore my emotions commands and shouts. He backs off and continues to work. He finally finishes making our 'rope' at gives me the signal. A signal for me to distract Mumbo from Speedy's attention. I turn around and take a few steps but stop myself,

'Who knows is we actually make it out'

Although that thought is quiet stupid because come on, this is Mumbo we're talking about. I turn around and marched up to Speedy and grip onto his shoulder with my hand. I turn him around and before he could even blink I forced my lips to his. I wasn't exactly sure what this is going to end up to but I kissed longingly and slowly, savoring the moment.

_Whoa, I sound like a mixture of Love and Lust._

He right away responded with the same amount of passion but with more thrill and heat into it. My left hand is connected to his while my other is on his shoulder, and his hand pressed at my back. Our need of oxygen soon had to come to an end and we broke apart gasping for air. Our foreheads pressed together I stared at his masked eyes. A smile slowly formed on his lips, and I bet mine did too,

"Be right back" I whispered then slowly walked backwards to the other wall still looking at him. Before our hands left each others grip, he pulled back and pressed me back against him. I suddenly remember that he's bare chest and I blush. But before a word could come out of my mouth his closes up to mine. This kiss isn't like the first; it's more like a sweet peck. I smile,

"Promise?" I nodded to his question and I walked away.

Distraction time…

* * *

**Yay Chapter 5 done! Tell me what you think and don't worry I'm not gonna ditch the story and keep you hanging there without anymore chapters, I plan on finishing it. I actually planned the future chapters so I know exactly what I'm gonna name the chapter, what's gonna happen and how many more chapters are in this story. BTW Thx for the nice reviews **

**Please review, follow or even add it to your favorites.**

P.S. Who are your top 3 or 2 favorite Titan's couple? (Order not needed)

Mine are:

Raven\Robin

Speedy\Raven


End file.
